In recent years, an object recognition technology which is useful for production, management of objects and the like by assigning an identification (ID) number to each object and identifying history of the object, has been attracting attention. In particular, a development of a semiconductor device which can transmit and receive data without contact, has been carried out. As such a semiconductor device, RFIDs (radio frequency identifications, also referred to as ID tags, IC tags, IC chips, RF (radio frequency) tags, wireless tags, electronic tags, and wireless chips) and the like have been introduced in businesses, markets and the like.
Many of semiconductor devices such as RFIDs, which have been already put into practical use, comprise, element formation layers (also, referred to as IC (integrated circuit) chips) each having a circuit including a transistor and the like, and antennas. These semiconductor devices can transmit and receive data to a reader/writer via the antennas by electromagnetic waves.
As a method for forming a conductor film having a function of an antenna in the above semiconductor device, a method for increasing a surface area and reducing resistance by which a film thickness can be increased, has been generally used. Therefore, in many cases, a conductive film is generally formed by using a plating method. When forming a conductive film serving as an antenna by the plating method, however, there are problems that a quality of a conductive film formed by the plating method is not sufficient, and the environment and the like are adversely affected by waste fluid and the like caused by the plating method. Meanwhile, in the case of forming a conductive film using a method other than the plating method, there are problems of being difficult to increase the thickness of the conductive film, securing a sufficient cross sectional area and a sufficient surface area of the conductive film, and the like.